Team LASR
by Mikewazowski5
Summary: Join Teams LASR, RWBY and JNPR as they prepare themselves for their first year at Beacon Academy. RWBY Canon.


Chapter 1 - Introductions

The boy sitting in the back corner of the airship leaned forward and smiled behind the brim of his top hat as he splayed his cards out onto the table in front of him for the large group of people that surrounded the table to see. Everyone gasped and clapped as the cards revealed a flush for a second time in the game.

The boy's name was Rick Star and he had just won his twelfth game of poker that day. He had straight white hair, bright blue eyes and he had tiny faint scars across his arms and legs. He was wearing a yellow coloured top hat with an ace of spades card sitting on the outside, a white shirt with grey sleeves, light brown coloured shorts held up by a dark leather belt that wielded five different dust crystals one being inside the belt buckle itself and a pair of yellow and white shoes.

Rick had recently graduated from Signal academy and was now on his way to start his first of four years at Beacon academy like all the other students gathered around him. About one hour into the trip he decided to setup a game of poker in the hopes that not only to pass the time while traveling to Beacon but to also win some easy lien from the people stupid enough to compete against him.

The player opposite to Rick, a larger than average 17 year old named Cardin Winchester, slammed his fists down, tipping the table onto its side and sending the neatly stacked poker chips and cards crashing to the ground.

"There's no way in hell you could have received two flushes in the one game you little cheat!" spat Cardin as he gripped the handle of a large mace that was sheathed to his side.

Rick just closed his eyes, cupped his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "Hey it's not my fault that I can count cards and you can't" he said with a sly smile.

Cardin quickly drew his mace. But before it had even left his side a single playing card had shot up from the ground and slid right into place next to Cardin's throat, slightly pushing up against his wind pipe.

"Now what were you planning on doing with that?" smirked Rick has he opened his eyes to look at the terrified Cardin.

Cardin looked down at Rick, his eyes full of fear. "Look man I didn't mean it I swear" he whispered so the card wouldn't cut open his throat. "Here just take the lien I owe you".

Cardin quickly pulled out the entire amount of lien that he owed to the Rick for winning plus a little more on the side for safeties sake. The lien in his hands rose up and over to Rick were it sailed right into his outstretched hand. Rick sat up, placed the lien in his pockets and walked right up to Cardin until he was face to face.

"Thanks for the money, now scram" said Rick, plucking the floating card from underneath Cardin's neck. Cardin slowly backed away until he hit the crowd behind him. He quickly turned and sprinted off in the opposite direction, knocking over a small girl in a red hood as he did.

"Watch were you're going!" yelled the blonde girl standing next to her "Hey! Get back here and apologise to my sister!" pursuing after the fleeing boy.

The crowd started to disperse as Rick watched the blonde girl run off. _I wonder what's going to happen to Cardin when she catches up to him_. Laughing at the thought, he sat back down at his seat and levitated the table back into place, stacking up all the chips as he did and placed them to one side of the table. He levitated the rest of his cards up off the ground, stacked them neatly together and slipped them down his right sleeve.

"That's a nice little trick you've got there mate". Rick picked up two distinct features in the strangers voice before even looking up. One was that the person standing beside him was a male and the second was his thick Australian accent.

"Nah, I prefer the delightful pun 'trick up my sleeve'" Rick replied with a smirk.

The Australian laughed. "Do you mind if I have a seat?" Rick shook his head and showed him to the empty seat across from him.

As the student sat down Rick briefly scanned his eyes over him. He was wearing a large brown dusters cloak, a grey flannelette shirt, a black pair of jeans with a silver belt, a dusty pair of boots and a pair of worn fingerless gloves. On top of his head sat an old black cowboy hat holding an awful amount of Beowolf teeth that were strapped around it.

"Blimey where are my manners" said the Australian as he held out is hand. "The name's Stan Peeve".

Rick took Stan's hand in a firm grip. "Rick Star".

"So how in Grimm's name did you move your cards around the air like that?" Stan asked, still a little confused.

Rick flicked his right arm forward, shooting the cards out of his sleeve and into the air around him. He moved them wildly around the air above the table. "Easy, my semblance is levitation and I just control them with my movements" explained Rick as he rotated his wrist causing the cards to bunch up and flow in that direction.

"I'm guessing that's also your weapon isn't it?" grinned Stan.

Rick nodded and brought a single card up into Stan's view. "Its name is Risky Gamble. Each card is made out of a thin layer of Kevlar and on every edge is a small blade".

Stan eyed the card with enthusiasm. "Fair dinkum, a pretty risky move having your weapon completely semblance based though".

Rick just shrugged and sheathed his cards back inside his sleeve. "Anyways, what have you got to offer?" asked Rick curiously.

Stan's grin widened as he pulled out his weapon and laid it down on top of the table. "Let me introduce to you my Boomerang" said Stan proudly.

Rick looked at the weapon in front of him. It was a 135⁰ angled piece of titanium shaped almost like the letter V but the point was more rounded off. On both ends it was sharpened out into points and every edge was completely sharpened save for the middle which had finger groves to replace it.

"How does it work?"

"Well, it has both long and short range attacks. The long range attack is when you throw it in the direction of your enemy and after it strikes them down it returns back to you"

"Sweet" interrupted Rick

"And the short range attack is when you grip your hand in the middle and use it as a dagger-like weapon. It also gives you the opportunity to switch it around so that the two ends can either be facing outwards or inwards and when outwards the index and pinkie fingers rest on the tops of the blades" explained Stan.

Rick was amazed at how effective it was for such a simple weapon. "So does it have a name?"

"Descending Ursa"

"What like the legendary Grimm?" asked Rick.

"The very same" replied Stan.

Rick had to think back to his Grimm studies at Signal Academy. There have only been three Descending Ursa's sightings, making it number five on the Official Rare Grimm record. It is said to be twice the size of a normal Ursa and instead of the common bone-like face trait that all Grimm carry, its bone structure surrounds all the major organs and underbelly, which increase its defence statistics dramatically. Living among the treetops of dense forests, it lays in wait high above the ground for unprepared prey to stray too close, where it simply drops down from its hiding spot, killing its victim instantly. Even if the impact didn't kill you, the fact that it's still an oversized Ursa would most defiantly would.

"So why is it named after a legendary Grimm?" asked Rick.

Stan shuffled forwards in his chair. "It's the only known weapon in the whole of Remnant to have successfully killed a Descending Ursa".

Rick looked down at the weapon in front of him and then back up to Stan. "That is so cool!" yelled Rick, completely believing what he was just told. "How did you end up with a sweet looking and equally rare weapon like this?' asked Rick "Wait let me guess, you stole it didn't you".

Stan picked up his weapon and slid it back into place inside his dusters cloak. "I didn't nick it, I made it".

Rick's raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "You're telling me that you're the one who crafted a weapon that has killed a Descending Ursa"

"No, I was the one wielding my weapon that killed a Descending Ursa." Stan said calmly. Ricks jaw practically hit the table.

"Oh you have got to tell me what happened" said Rick eagerly. Stan opened his mouth, about to tell his story, when he was cut off by the loud speaker directly above them.

'Attention students. We will be arriving at Beacon Academy very shortly. Please begin to make your way to the exits on the right side of the airship for departure'.

"I'll save that yarn for another time" said Stan as stood up from his seat. "Come on mate; let's head over there before the crowd does". Rick nodded and stood up to accompany his newly founded friend to the exit.


End file.
